


More luck than usual

by Olem_Iwetus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fantasy, Futa on Female, Futanari, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem_Iwetus/pseuds/Olem_Iwetus
Summary: After a magical mishap leaves her in an unknown place, a swordswoman finds herself standing between a local Demon Lord and the realm the latter intends to subjugate. Or maybe not so standing and not so between.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	More luck than usual

Slowly rising up from the stone pavement, Alma looked around. Well, that was unlucky. Or... Maybe lucky? She was still in one piece, and it looked like she had been transported to another portal node, and not into the middle of a monster's den. Furthermore, this happened when she was about to embark onto another journey and look for quests to do, not during a desperate attempt to reach the nearest civilized place before wounds and starvation would end her life. Pretty good outcome for a teleportation accident.

The node seemed to be non-functional and abandoned, the pavement and the masonry well worn by time and weather. It was located on a sea coast, and, apart from the boundless expanse of water, the only things around were a few trees and a road leading away through a field. Oh well, thought the woman as she stepped off the platform and headed out, does not really matter. Unless this land was completely devoid of any sentient beings, things would be fine. She was an adventurer after all – as long as there were monsters to slay and those willing to pay for it, people like her would always find work and sustenance.

***

Shortly after, the road brought her to a point of interest. A village lied before her, and if the occasional screams and signs of destruction were anything to go by, people were in trouble.

A frightened peasant appeared from a gap between houses and ran away, fleeing from the settlement. Several seconds later, his pursuer came into view, and Alma's grip on her sword tightened. It had probably been a human before, but now it looked like a shriveled corpse, as if some malevolent force had sucked all the life and vitality out of it. With its empty white eyes, dried form and slow, shambling manner of walking, it reminded the fighter of zombies, though it was not rotten. Still, just like a common zombie, it fell to one swing of her blade.

Hearing another scream, the adventuress hurried forward and soon reached the open space at the center of the village. Several other husks were milling around, but she barely looked at them, her attention immediately drawn to the source of the scream. A pair of the creatures was restraining a peasant, while a bat-winged humanoid was holding him by the throat, the man's body surrounded by bright purple glow.

“Stop this at once!” yelled the woman, but it was too late – sucked dry, the youth's body hit the dirt. Several seconds later, he started stirring, preparing to rise and serve his new master.

Now, when the peasant was already beyond help, Alma took a good look at the fiend. An alluring female demon wearing high heels and scanty lingerie more fit for a noble's bedroom rather than a middle of a raid. Must be a succubus.

“Oh?” came a purring voice. “A gal with some fight in her? This would be fun.”

Obeying the unspoken orders, the husks started to move, encircling the adventuress. Alma snarled. Monsters assaulting settlements, draining lifeforce from humans and turning them into mindless slaves? Payment or not, this won't do. Without wasting any more time, she attacked, slashing the closest ones to pieces.

The fighter's superior alacrity quickly brought the fight to its conclusion – soon, only the two women were left standing, the remains of the demon's servants littering the ground.

“Impressive grass cutting, mortal.” grinned the demon. “Does it matter, though?”

Alma cursed under her breath. More thralls were approaching the crossroads from all directions – but that was not the main problem. Walking among the monsters was a man – a tall, broad-shouldered individual. Just like the others, he was moving towards her, a rake in his hands and emptiness in his eyes – but he, unlike the withered mummies around him, was still looking human. Could he be saved?! Hoping for the best, she decided to avoid harming him for as long as possible.

Not waiting for the shamblers to get close and surround her, she dashed forward and kicked the peasant. Before his back hit the dirt, she was already on the move again, cleaving through the advancing husks.

Alas, there were too many of them to cut down in time, and one of their attacks hit the mark, a bite of an axe making her stagger in pain. A club rose over her head, and then, with a thud, a body hit the ground. Then another, and another, and another, Alma's blade cutting a bloody swathe through the monsters, her prowess fueled by rage that arose from the pain. With a powerful circular swing of her sword, she slashed the remaining husks apart. No more “zombies” were in sight, no reinforcements were emerging – did she succeed in dispatching all of the doomed souls in the village?

The peasant was still sluggishly attempting to rise to his feet. He won't be much of a threat if he is that slow – unless the succubus manages to immobilize her, of course. She must act quickly and deal with the enchantress to free him from the spell. A leap, and she brought her blade upon the fiend. As the attack was about to connect, the demoness vanished and the sword flew through the empty air. The next instant, a hand grasped Alma's neck from behind.

“Submit...” came the demon's voice, and the girl felt a wave of unholy energy spreading through her.

She shook the hand off and tumbled away, but breaking the contact did nothing to stop the magic. Jumping to her feet, she faced her foe whose outstretched hand was enveloped in purple light, draining strength out of her and blurring her sight. Mustering all her resolve, the fighter rushed at her opponent. She never made it – a strong blast of demonic energy hit her full force, sending her to the ground.

After lying motionless for some time, Alma started showing signs of life. Meanwhile, the demoness issued orders to the man.

“There is a big difference between you and him, you know.” said the monster as the peasant turned away and left the crossroads. “His usability ends when his muscles can't be employed to solve a problem at hand. But you...”

Stiletto heels clicking, the succubus sauntered closer to the adventuress, who had succeeded in rising herself into kneeling position, and put a palm on her head, running her fingers through the smooth hair.

“Say, what's your name, darling?”

“Alma...”

“It's very good that you came to this land, Alma. You'll serve the Demon Lord's plans well. You know why? Because you are a woman. In the future, when our world would be rightfully ruled by our Lord, there would be no men. Men are worthless and repulsive, you have no interest in them. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” replied the human slowly. “I do.”

“And women are beautiful and charming. You desire them, you crave female company.”

“Yes... I crave...” murmured the fighter, her eyes looking the demoness up and down, her pulse quickening as she drank in the majestic sight of statuesque body clad in revealing outfit.

“But you know what's even better than just a woman?”

Alma's eyes blinked a few times, and then opened wide. The succubus' lacy panties were gone, and there was a thick penis hanging from her groin. A lustful whimper escaped the human's throat – to her afflicted mind, what she saw was incredibly, unbelievably arousing. Unable to hold back any longer, she leaned forward.

“Yes, good girl... You like it, don't you?”

If it wasn't for her busy mouth, the adventuress would have agreed. Addled by the unholy influence, she wanted nothing more but to worship this gorgeous breeding tool and its owner for all eternity. For quite some time, it seemed like her wish was granted. Kissing, licking and sucking, she worked her temptress' phallus, stimulating it with her lips and tongue. The demon said nothing, smiling as she caressed the human servicing her.

Pulling the member out of her mouth, Alma gave it a smooch and moved forward, teasing the smooth testes as the leaking rod rubbed against her cheek. Did she adore this lady's dick? Absolutely – but she wanted to play with the rest of the body as well... She wanted to bury her face in the demon's cleavage, to have these gorgeous thighs sandwich her head... To gasp for air as the succubus' plump posterior would be pressing her face into the ground. And, of course, she was eager to be properly taken, to feel her womanhood stretch around that fat slab of meat. Maybe her wishes would be granted if she serves the monster well?

“Nicely done.” murmured the fiend as she took hold of her penis and guided it back to the woman's mouth. “Here, your reward.”

As the first drops of demonic release hit her tongue, Alma's pleasure spilled over the edge, and into her underwear. The taste of her mistress' sperm was amazing, it shook her mind to its very core, knocking memories of lavish delicacies and watery stews off their shelves and into a single unsightly heap somewhere far below. She happily swallowed down mouthful after mouthful, praising Fortune for this stream of bliss bestowed upon her.

“Enjoying yourself, my dear pet?” laughed the futanari, looking at the cross-eyed woman in amusement. “That's good. Come to think of it, I'll let you enjoy yourself some more. It wouldn't be fun to just break you here and now.”

Dizzy from the treat, the adventurer could only sit there as the world started to spin and darkness descended upon her.


End file.
